Lizalfos
The Lizalfos are a playable faction in Hyrule Conquest. Description The Lizalfos are a primal and violent race of reptilian beings. It is believed that they are native to the Death Mountain range, though they have spread throughout the Kokiri Forest and can be found as far south as Ordona Province. A simple people, the Lizalfos enjoy a simple life. They also enjoy starting fights with non-Lizalfos. Regardless of their violent tendencies, the Lizalfos do not fight out of hatred or a need to conquer, they simply think fighting is a way to show that you respect your neighbour. Naturally, this is backwards to many people, and as such the Lizalfos are considered by many to be a threat in need of extermination. They have a strong sense of community among their kind, and would rather fight in pairs or with a group along. For this reason, the Lizalfos are renowned for their coordinated attacks and swift flanking tactics. This nature reflects in their armies as well as the Lizalfos tend to hide in their environment, split up their forces, and flank an enemy from multiple sides. Their affinity for melee and fast speed makes them very adept for charges, and an infantry charge of Lizalfos is almost as effective as even the most brutal cavalry charges. Despite their speed and clever minds, Lizalfos tend to prefer crude weaponry and very little armour other than helmets. While their scales are thicker than the skin of most races, they are still vulnerable to a well-placed blow from a sword. They may lack in durability, but even so, the odds of an enemy surviving a Lizalfos that makes the first move are low and rightfully so. Physiology All Lizalfos share the common traits of being bipedal reptilians. Language The various species of Lizalfos share a common tongue known as Old Lizalfos, which dates back to their cultures on the Death Mountain Range. Lizalfos Pantheon The Lizalfos worship several deities, a lot of which are based on the revered historical figures and encounters from the past. History Ancient Age The Lizalfos originated on Death Mountain along with many other races: the Volvagians, the Gorons, the Dodongos, the Helmasaurs and others. For many ages Death Mountain was a constant warzone between these races until Dakkon, King of the Volvagians, became Maphaeus' successor as Sage of Fire. With his new powers, Dakkon quickly united Death Mountain under the Volvagians. The Lizalfos pledged themselves to the Volvagians, becoming citizens of the Death Mountain Empire. For many years the Lizalfos served the Volvagians as labourers and taskmasters, keeping a lash over their Goron slaves. During the first century before Ganon, a Goron rebellion crippled the Lizalfos and forced them to emigrate south to the Kokiri Forest. They lived here for a period of time until the Hylians and later the Kokiri drove them further south, to the Faron Woods where they are settled. First Golden Age The Lizalfos become united under Queen Nardu the White some time before 100 AG. None know how she rose to power, though it's fair to say it was accomplished through backstabbing, murder and the poisoned words of her mouth. Hyrule in Chaos In 133 AG, the Lizalfos capture Princess Tetralyna Zelda V and bring her to Faron Prime by Nardu's command, under the assumption they were to sacrifice her. The revelation that this would not be the case bred feelings of distrust towards Nardu and her motives, from which disgruntled Lizalfos encouraged Vakat the Winged to form a rebellion. The Lizalfos were reduced to infighting between those loyal to the Queen and Vakat's rebels, though the rebellion was quashed by Nardu with Ganondorf's aid. The Lizalfos signed a treaty with Gerudo, signifying their allegiance as Ganondorf formally declared war. Features Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * Swift Reptiles: Lizalfos all have fairly long legs and streamlined bodies. As such their dismounted soldiers are able to run much faster than most other races. * Wild Stance: Lizalfos prefer to blindly swing their weapons at anything around them. As such they rank up slower than most soldiers and can usually be outclassed. * Temper Driven: Lizalfos are easy to anger and upset and are likely to declare war with any faction that comes to share a border with them in the campaign. * Cold Blooded: The Lizalfos are unable to survive in sub zero temperatures, and tire very quickly in snow, though they excel in combat when fighting in hot temperatures like deserts. Units Civilian * Peon Standard * Chameleofos Sneak * Rope * Treehopper * Predator * Trapper * Dinolfos Butcher * Helmasaur Tracker * Monitor * Dinolfos Footman * Chameleofos Striker * Hammarine * Shaman * Darkhammer * Heatoise * Helmasaurus Rammer * Dodongo Snake * Helmasaur Queen * Aeralfos * Aeralpeon Siege Weaponry * Carcass Launcher * Poison Spear Launcher Hero Units * Song Sayer * Fiery Aeralfos * Matron * Iguanalfos Heroes *Nardu the White *Vakat the Winged *Talik the Red *Okakusha the Green Titan *Garnyle Og *Trinexx Trivia * The Lizalfos faction symbol is one found on the shields of Lizalfos from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Category:Lizalfos Category:Factions Category:Naturalistic Category:Pantheon of Gods